darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1154/1155
Mordecai Grimes accuses Quentin of killing his cattle by using witchcraft. Summary Teaser : The great estate at Collinwood in 1840, and rumors swirl about the town that witchcraft is practiced there. Randall Drew, determined to discover how his sister Roxanne died, is investigating each rumor. From Trask he hears that Quentin is the warlock. But Desmond tells him that the source of evil is Gerard, and persuades Randall to seek proof in Gerard's room. Randall searches Gerard's room and finds the jeweled mask. While he examines it, someone opens the door and enters. Act I Edith walks in and nervously asks what Randall is doing there; Randall finds it obvious why she is coming to a man's bedroom in the middle of the night. Edith says she was merely delivering a message to Gerard from Gabriel. Randall begins cross-examining Edith and asks many questions about Gerard's relationship to everyone at Collinwood. He learns that Quentin and Gerard are very good friends. Randall offers not to tell Gabriel that he saw her in Gerard's room in exchange for her not telling Gerard he was there, and she agrees. At Collinwood, Gabriel is angrily looking for Edith when a man named Mr. Grimes shows up. Mr. Grimes is a local farmer and he is looking for Quentin. He is upset that his herd of cattle have been mysteriously killed on Collins property, and tells Gabriel that everyone in Collinsport knows about the strange happenings that have been taking place on the estate recently. Quentin shows up and Mr. Grimes accuses him of using witchcraft to kill his herd. Act II Mr. Grimes admits he has been talking to Lamar and is convinced that Quentin is practicing witchcraft, and the entire village does as well. Quentin threatens him and advances threateningly; Grimes shouts that he doesn't want the Devil's hands on him, and runs away. While walking through the woods, Mr. Grimes realizes someone is following him. He thinks it's Quentin and he pulls out a gun and fires it. The bullet misses, and whoever was following him walks away. Randall then shows up from the opposite direction, and together they find a piece of paper knifed onto a tree that bears the mark from Quentin's ring. Randall asks Mr. Grimes to tell him everything he knows about Quentin and witchcraft. Meanwhile, Edith is still waiting for Gerard in his room at Rose Cottage. He finally returns, and he realizes what she is doing there. They passionately kiss, but he pulls away and reminds her that she took a very big chance coming to his room at an odd hour. Edith tells him that he should be glad she went to his room, which gets Gerard very curious. She finally confesses that Randall was searching his room earlier, and Gerard notices the box containing the jeweled mask has been forced open. Act III Edith wonders what is in the box, but Gerard says she will know soon enough. He orders her to go back to Collinwood, much to her displeasure, and follow Randall around and get as much information on him as she can. In the meantime, Gerard will go to Lamar's house to see if Randall is there. Edith reluctantly agrees, but they kiss once more before she leaves. After she is gone, Gerard hides the box in a new location. At Collinwood, Edith returns and finds Gabriel in the foyer. Edith lies and says she was visiting Barnabas at the Old House. She asks if Randall has been around, but he says he doesn't know. He grabs her violently and wants to know where she really was, but then Randall shows up and demands to know what has been going on at Collinwood recently before he goes to the police. Act IV Randall shows Gabriel and Edith what he found in the woods, and admits he is becoming very suspicious about Quentin, even though Gabriel says Quentin would never hurt Desmond. He wants to talk to Quentin and give him a chance to defend himself, but Gabriel tells him Quentin isn't home. He decides to leave to go see Lamar. Edith gets excited, as well as Gabriel, when they think of the prospect that Gabriel could be in line for the family fortune if Quentin gets arrested. Gabriel still wants to know where Edith was and why she has been wondering where Randall is, but Quentin shows up and Gabriel tells him Lamar and Randall are about to go to the police with the notion that Quentin is a warlock. Quentin runs out of the house to go after them. Meanwhile, Randall waits at a park for Lamar when he hears footsteps. A cloaked figure wearing gloves approaches Randall and strangles him to death. The killer then places a piece of paper with the mark from Quentin's ring on the ground and sticks it with a knife. Memorable quotes : Desmond: There is more to Gerard Stiles than meets the eye. ---- : Mordecai: (enters Collinwood without knocking) Where is your brother? : Gabriel: Manners, Mr. Grimes. When you come here, you use manners! : Mordecai: Is he home? : Gabriel: Address me properly; I'll tell you then. : Mordecai: (reluctantly) Mr. Collins. : Gabriel: That will suffice. My name is all I wanted to hear. My brother is not at home. : Mordecai: Then I'll go straight to the constable. : Gabriel: Is this a serious matter? : Mordecai: I don't believe in calling in the constable except as a last resort. A thing should be settled man to man. : Gabriel: That's a remarkably primitive point of view. ---- : Mordecai: (referring to his cows) They're all dead now. : Gabriel: Well, that's a very drastic punishment, isn't it? But you've always been a stern disciplinarian, haven't you? : Mordecai: All your fancy words won't cover up what's going on here. : Gabriel: If only they would, we'd be most happy. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Terry Crawford as Edith Collins * Gene Lindsey as Randall Drew * Thayer David as Mordecai Grimes * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins Background information and notes Production * Thayer David returns to the cast after an absence of 33 episodes. First appearance of character Mordecai Grimes. This was the seventh role played by David in the original series, and the second of three characters David plays in the '1840' storyline. * Final appearance of Gene Lindsey and the character Randall Drew. * An expected pre-emption for a Thanksgiving basketball game occurred here, which was shown instead of Dark Shadows. This episode is "double numbered" with the next one 1154 (1154/1155) in order to keep the production numbers balanced with the calendar, i.e. Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0. * Closing credits scene: Gerard's room at Rose Cottage. Story * Mordecai Grimes owns Weatherby Farm. His cows broke through the fence on the south border of the Collinwood grounds the previous day. Quentin has wanted to buy the farm from Mordecai for a long time. * TIMELINE: 9:30pm: Edith returns to Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * The lamp in Gerard's room appears to light up before actor James Storm touches it. * Edith refers to Randall as 'Randolph', then corrects herself. * Gerard has difficulty with the word 'intrigues'. * After Mordecai Grimes shoots at the person following him in the woods, when the feet in close-up turn around, they pull the "grass" carpet a bit. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1154 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1154/1155 - The Fall of Man Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes